Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisimp 149.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisimp 149xe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new moderately compact Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early with large rounded flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in July, 1998 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Neptis, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,321, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Woya, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,858, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisimp 149 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisimp 149xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisimp 149xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading, rounded and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded dark pink-colored flowers with a red purple-colored eye that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Leaves with dark green-colored upper surfaces, dark red-colored lower surfaces, and red-colored petioles and venation.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Neptis. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Neptis in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were shorter, broader and had shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar Neptis.
2. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens was dark pink with a red purple eye whereas flower color of plants of the cultivar Neptis was light pink and red bi-colored.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Woya. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Woya in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were not as compact as plants of the cultivar Woya.
2. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens was darker pink than flower color of plants of the cultivar Woya.
Plants of the new Impatiens and the cultivar Fisimp 130, U.S. Plant Patent application filed concurrently, differ in flower coloration.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Grenada, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,343. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Grenada in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were more broad than plants of the cultivar Grenada.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Impatiens were shorter and more broad than leaves of plants of the cultivar Grenada.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were larger, more rounded and flatter than flowers of plants of the cultivar Grenada.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens had a larger and darker red purple-colored eye than flowers of plants of the cultivar Grenada.
5. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were dark pink in color whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Grenada were light red in color.